fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Game
Mr. Game & Watch is a completely flat being who represents Nintendo's Game & Watch line of handheld games. He is also a playable character in Stampede Breakfast. Attributes Mr. Game & Watch is a typical lightweight character that deviates from his fellow lightweights: he is quite light, being a completely 2D figure, is small, has decent walking and dashing speeds, and unlike typical lightweight characters, has moves with disjointed hitboxes that reach relatively far from him. He is also a unique lightweight in that he has the power of a heavyweight with some of his attacks, especially in his smash attacks, neutral aerial, and special moves. Mr. Game & Watch's attacks are a mixed bag, though they do have their uses. Notably, his down attack and up aerial have windboxes that push opponents upward, making them useful for gimping opponents. His up smash grants invincibility to Mr. Game & Watch's head as well. His side special Judge has unique attributes based around a randomized number from 1 to 9, with 1 dealing no damage and actually hurting himself, and 9 being an instant KO move. Finally, his Oil Panic down special is able to capture projectiles and release them as oil, dealing major damage depending on the projectiles captured. Though having unique and super-powerful attacks that are on par with those of heavyweight characters, Mr. Game & Watch does suffer from typical lightweight drawbacks. Being 2D, he is quite light, and is able to be launched by even the weakest of attacks and is susceptible to KOs early. His grab game is also quite subpar, with his grab having a small range and his throws being almost useless with down throw being an exception. All in all, Mr. Game & Watch's pros are mostly on par with his cons, and is generally considered a glass cannon character among the competitive community. Due to his low tournament representation and relatively small playerbase, Mr. Game & Watch is ranked as a mid-tier character. However, notable players like GIMpR and Lulu have been able to achieve decent tournament results as him, as well as PY before he dropped him in favor of Wubbzy. Character Description Mr. Game & Watch is a man from Superflat World, a completely flat world, having no third dimension whatsoever. He is also monochrome, and due to the LCD display of the Game & Watch, he can only move in different frames, similar to the numbers on a calculator, or the Game & Watch games themselves. Moveset Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Mr. Game & Watch rapidly presses an insecticide pump. Based on Green House. * Side Attack - Mr. Game & Watch thrusts a chair forward to hit with its legs. Based on Lion. * Up Attack - Mr. Game & Watch raises a flag labeled with the number 1. Based on Flagman. * Down Attack - Mr. Game & Watch flips a manhole. Has a windbox that pushes opponents upward. Based on Manhole. * Dash Attack - Mr. Game & Watch preforms a sliding headbutt while wearing a helmet. Based on Helmet. * Forward Smash - Mr. Game & Watch swings a lit torch downward. Based on Fire Attack. * Up Smash - Mr. Game & Watch throws an upward headbutt while wearing a diving helmet. Grants invincibility to his head while attacking. Based on Octopus. * Down Smash - Mr. Game & Watch swings two hammers downward on either side of him. Based on Vermin. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Aerial - Mr. Game & Watch opens a parachute. Based on Parachute. * Forward Aerial - Mr. Game & Watch swings a cake box forward. Based on Mario Bros. * Back Aerial - Mr. Game & Watch thrusts a turtle backward, which hits multiple times. Based on Turtle Bridge. * Up Aerial - Mr. Game & Watch blows upwards twice through a smoke pipe. Has a windbox that pushes opponents upward. Based on Spitball Sparky. * Down Aerial - Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a key and plunges downward. Can spike opponents if they are hit as the key is pulled out. Based on Donkey Kong Jr. Grabs & Throws * Forward Throw - Mr. Game & Watch juggles the opponent as a ball, then throws them forward. Based on Ball. * Back Throw - Mr. Game & Watch juggles the opponent as a ball, then throws them backward. Based on Ball. * Up Throw - Mr. Game & Watch juggles the opponent as a ball, then throws them upward. Based on Ball. * Down Throw - Mr. Game & Watch juggles the opponent as a ball, then throws them to the ground. Based on Ball. Special Moves * Combo Move: Tropical Fish - Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a fish bowl, making fish jump out of it, dealing multiple hits. The button combination is forward, backward, then the special button. Based on Tropical Fish. * Super Move: Helmet - Mr. Game & Watch rings his bell, causing a variety of fools such as buckets, hammers, and pliers to fall from above, dealing massive damage to opponents. Based on Helmet. Taunts * Side Taunt - Rings his bell high, then rings his bell low. Based on the Game & Watch's alarm feature. * Up Taunt - Does a small hop in place. * Down Taunt - Sits down and sighs. Based on Mario Bros. Entrance Moves along a row of Game and Watch LCD frames until reaching the foreground. Victory Animations * Moves around in different poses. * Rings his bell. * Jumps in place. Trophies Mr. Game & Watch's trophies can be awarded by playing solo modes as him. Further trophies can be unlocked by unlocking them in the Trophy Shop. Mr. Game & Watch "The Game & Watch line was a series of handheld games released by Nintendo starting in 1980 - a time when gaming was just beginning and 3D HD graphics and RPG MMOs were just a glimmer in someone's eye. You can play as the guy who started them, and he moves around in his own quirky way. However, since he is 2D, he can be launched easily, so be careful when throwing out attacks." Mr. Game & Watch (Alt.) "Mr. Game & Watch's default up special is Fire, based on the Game & Watch game of the same name. When used, he calls two firefighters to his aid, and uses their trampoline to launch him into the air as he parachutes downwards. His Judge side special has random effects depending on what number Mr. Game & Watch is holding up. You can collect Food to restore your health on lucky number 7!" Mr. Game & Watch (Classic) "The Game & Watch line is considered Nintendo's first line of successful consoles, as well as the first successful foray into handheld gaming. As the name implies, players could set a timer before playing, and a cute 2D person will ring a bell when time is up, making these games great for those on a time crunch. Each game was released on its own console - this trophy depicts the game Vermin." Helmet "Mr. Game & Watch's Super Move stems from the Game & Watch title Helmet. In that game, you control a person wearing a helmet who moves left to right, and must avoid tools that are magically falling from the sky. When used in this game, with the ring of Mr. Game & Watch's bell, several tools like hammers and screwdrivers will fall from the sky. Opponents hit by these will suffer severe damage and knockback. Thankfully, unlike the original game, you won't get hit." Fire "Many fans of handheld gaming may remember the revolutionary titles the classic Game & Watch titles had to offer. One of the more notable ones was Fire. In this game, you control two firefighters who must save people from a burning building by using a trampoline to bounce them towards the ambulance. While Mr. Game & Watch's up special utilizes the firefighters, that's not the only thing he took from this game - his appearance matches the people you must save!" Oil Panic "Some Game & Watch titles had two screens, making them the big, big brothers of the Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. One of the these games was Oil Panic. You are put in charge of a petrol station that's sprung a leak. As oil drops from the top screen, you must catch it on the bottom screen with buckets or face an angry customer. Mr. Game & Watch's down special is based on this game - you capture projectiles in buckets and throw them as oil." Lion "Way, way, WAAAAAY back before Minecraft, Hello Neighbor, and Five Nights at Freddy's, a lot of kids were into the Game & Watch line. Quite a few adults as well. Lion was a popular pick - you control two zookeepers who must use chairs to keep the lion from escaping. Mr. Game & Watch's forward tilt uses the same chair the zookeepers use - it even pushes opponents away like in the original game." Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) "A regular ol' watch isn't nearly as good as a Game & Watch! And no, this isn't the classic arcade game Mario Bros., this is the Game & Watch version, which is quite different. In this game, you (and another player if you want) control Mario and Luigi as they try to get cake boxes to a truck with conveyor belts. Mr. Game & Watch uses these cake boxes in his forward aerial, and he even sighs like the Mario Bros. do with his down taunt." Ball "2D, almost no background, little to no sound, and the age of 3D gaming was nonexistent. Needless to say, the Game & Watch games were basic, but were still fun. Heck, you may even find some enjoyment in them today! This is the first Game & Watch game released - Ball. Here, you control a person who is juggling balls, moving the hands so they catch them. Mr. Game & Watch juggles opponents in a similar manner to this game, which should call back some memories." Chef "While games like Overwatch and Minecraft may be dominating the market today, there's no doubting the Game & Watch titles had their fair share of fame. One of the most popular games was Chef - you control a chef who must flip food before it falls on the ground. Weather this food gets served to the customers is unknown. In his neutral special Chef, Mr. Game & Watch will fling food forward. The frying pan will deal damage as well." Parachute "The Game & Watch line started in 1980, and were the big brothers of all portable gaming. Their image is known far and wide, and respected by gamers everywhere. Of the 39 titles released, Parachute was a good pick. You must save people falling down from the sky, who are using parachutes. Mr. Game & Watch uses a parachute in his neutral aerial attack, as well as using one to float downward after using his up special." Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Game & Watch (series)